Two Ghostly Wizards
by Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD
Summary: Constructive critism only! Summary: Harry and Danny Potter visit the Fentons. After that, they go to Hogwarts as wizards... and half-ghosts! The Title used to be: Harry and Danny: Two Half-ghost Wizards! but that is not a good title so I changed it. DEAL WITH IT! ;p
1. Chapter 1: Into the Ghost Portal

My second crossover and my first real story with chapters! Sorry if chapters are short, I have a problem with that. Flames accepted, as always. I need to work on my writing and not get to the exciting parts too fast, unless you guys like that?

disclaimer: I'm not British or a guy so... I don't own Harry and Danny.

Danny: Good thing! You said in your Warriors one-shot you **love** bad endings.

Harry: You'd probably get us killed.

Me: Oh, shut up.

* * *

"What should we name them?" asked James Potter, looking at two twin babies. Lily Potter smiled at him happily. They were standing in their living room, which would look weird to any muggle. There were brooms and books from Florish and Blotts, wizardly items everywhere. The thing is, James and Lily Potter were wizards. Not fakes wands and stuff, real wizards. "I'll come up with his name." She said, pointing to the left baby, who was sleeping soundly. "Danny, I think." She said. "How about Harry?" Lily's husband James said, pointing at the other baby, who was awake. "Great!" said Lily, happily. James was a little worried, though. "What about Voldemort?" he said nervously. "We'll get to that caldron after we make this potion." (AN: I made that up) said Lily, though she was also worried.

The twin brothers Danny and Harry grew up to be healthy 5 year olds. (Another AN: Sorry, but I don't know if they would go to any kindergarten, since they are wizards.) They get into mischief any way they can. They have started to do accidental magic, which means this story's gonna be even funnier. Here's what happened this morning…

Lily sat down on the red couch, ready to take a relaxing nap. Then, Danny walked in. Nothing suspicious (Yeah, right). Then, BOOM! The couch exploded, and Lily flew into the air and, luckily, landed on her feet. "DANNY!" she roared. Roared was right! Harry had managed to turn her into a lion and was now, along with Danny, rolling on the floor laughing. James ran in. "Harry? Danny? What did you do to- OH MY!" he shouted, seeing Lily. If Lily was Lily right now, she would have given herself a face palm. "It's me!" she roared. "Oh." giggled James. "You are SO immature!" she teased him. "Now change me back, please." "Sure!" said James, trying to keep a strait face and failing miserably. He burst out laughing and fixed a flaming Lily. After that, the two twins were sent to their room together, and Lily was busy, yelling at James. Ahhh… A normal day in the Potters lives.

The twins grew up to be 10 year olds. Nothing extremely important to write happened between when they were 5 to when they are 10. Anyway, Lily had gotten a call from his cousins, the Fenton family. "So when can we visit?" she asked Jack Fenton over the phone. "Tomorrow? Great!" she sais and hanged up. Then she walked into the boys' room. "We're going to visit the Fentons, so start packing!" "How long are we staying?" asked Harry. "1 month." Lily answered. They nodded and got out small suitcases. Lily cast a Bag Extension Charm on both of them so it could hold all of their stuff. "Now, the Fentons don't know we are wizards, so don't tell them a thing. You promise?" She said and the boys nodded. _I hope they keep their promise! _She thought.

She told James, who was sitting on the couch, (Magically repaired) reading the Daily Prophet. "We're going to visit the Fentons!" Lily said, excited. "For how long?" asked James. "A month, and did you remember that they don't know that we are wizards? I made the boys promise not to tell them a thing." "I did remember, and let's hope they keep it!" James replied.

Tomorrow, the Potters were ready. They took a plane to America (much to James, Harry, and Danny dismay as they wanted to get there magically, but Lily said that the Fenton family didn't know they were wizards, and the 3 look-alikes were overruled) and rented a car at the airport. Lily drove. James knew how to drive (not very well, but still knew), but Lily didn't need a car crash, so she drove, just to be safe. When they **finally** got to the right address, Maddie answered. "Hello Lily, James! I haven't seen you in forever! This must be the Danny and Harry I've heard so much about. Come in, come in!" Lily and James, followed by their twin kids. "James? Lily?" Jack said, walking in, then seeing who they were gave them a bear hug. "Are you Harry? Or are you Danny?" he joked. "I'm Danny; that's Harry." Danny said to the fudge-loving ghost-hunter.

It was the last week of staying when the accident happened. Danny and Harry and Jazz were down in the basement. Maddie and Jack plugged the Ghost portal in. A spark, but nothing. Maddie and Jack looked crestfallen. "Come on guys. Dinner's almost ready." said Jack sadly, and Jazz followed her parents upstairs. Harry and Danny stayed down in the lab. "How come it didn't work?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but we have to fix it! They were so disappointed!" Danny said. "Fine! Put on that suit. I'll put on this one." Harry said, pulling on a suit. Danny was putting his arms in his. Then they were ready. "Wait." Danny said and pulled a Jack sticker off him and Harry. "Ok, come on." Harry said. They were both sacred, though they didn't show it. Danny walked in first, followed with Harry. Then Harry tripped over a wire, crashed into Danny, making him fall. He grabbed at the wall for support. His fingers hit a button, and the twins heard a humming noise and then… their bodies were on fire.

* * *

Did you like it? Also, sorry if i'm slow on updates, I can only update when it's nighttime, cuz mom would prob kick me off the site if she knew I was on it...


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up and a Prank!

Here's another chapter! Also, sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I saw 2 movies: The Odd Life of Timothy Green and ParaNorman! I loved both!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny or Harry, ok?

Flames accepted!

* * *

Harry and Danny screamed and they lost conscious for a minute. Danny was the first up and shook his twin brother awake. "I guess no one heard us. (I don't even KNOW how that's possible) What do you think happened?" Harry asked, once he was standing up. "At least the Ghost Portal is working." Danny said. Suddenly, both boys held back a scream as they looked good at each other for the first time. "Harry, you have white hair and glowing green eyes!" Danny whisper-screamed. "You have the same!" Harry whisper-screamed back. "Are we dead?" Harry asked; he knew what ghosts looked like thanks to Jack. "I don't know…" Danny replied, unsure. Then they heard Maddie's voice ringing downstairs!

"What are you boys doing down there?" Then they heard her stepping down the stairs. "Do something!" whispered Danny, breathing hard. "What am I supposed to do? Try to go invisible or something!" Danny countertraded (You know, I'm pretty sure Clockwork is cheating right now, slowing down Maddie) and there was a flash of blue-white light and Danny was human again. "How do you do-?" replied Harry, speechless. "Sh! Just countertrade on yourself as a human!" Danny whispered and, another flash of white-blue light, and Harry Potter was standing there instead. "The portal is working! Jack!" Maddie called, _finally_ getting down to the lab. Jack, of course, came running in and pulled out an ecto-gun from nowhere. 'I wonder _where_ he puts them!' thought the twins at the same time. "Where's the ghost?" the ghost hunter asked. "No, the portal's working!" said Maddie with glee. "I'll go get Lily and James!" chirped Jack gleefully, acting like a little kid who had gotten what he wanted on Christmas, running up the stairs.

'We'll talk later.' Danny mouthed to Harry, who nodded his head. A second later, Lilly and James were walking down the mental stairs, which would probably hurt if you fell on them. "The Ghost Portal is working?" James asked, confused. He didn't think it would work. "We call it the Ghost Zone. Let's look inside!" said Maddie, overjoyed. Jack started to blabber on about the Ghost Zone, which is too much work to write, so I'm skipping it.

An hour later, Danny and Harry were up in their room, finally alone. "So, what are we now? Ghost and human?" Harry asked. "I'm guessing. Hey, do you remember what powers ghosts have?" the other boy asked Harry. "I think, they can go invisible, intangible, shoot ectoplasm from their hands and fly. Other then that, I think they would all have some special power. But that's only some ghosts." Harry replied. "Cool! Do you think we have a special power?" Danny exclaimed. "Let's think, some ghosts have an Ice Core or a Heat Core. Think we have one?" Harry said. "Let's get a temperature reading of ourselves, if you are really cold, you might have an Ice Core, if you're really hot, maybe a Heat Core?" Danny said and grabbed a thermometer. He put it in his mouth under his tongue. It beeped and he looked at it. "I don't have an Ice or a Heat Core." Danny said, a little disappointed. "Here, you try." He gave it to Harry, who got the same results as Danny. "Let's try and think of one." The two half-ghost twins thought. 'Maybe super strength?' thought Danny. "Nah, I don't think super strength." Said Harry. "But I thought that." Danny said, confused. Then, "Light bulb!" they chorused (Ha, that's from Disciple Me) "We can read minds!" they said happily. "Try reading my mind." Harry said. "You thought, I wish we had ice cream." Danny said. "Cool! Try reading Jack's mind, downstairs." Danny and Harry thought, but they couldn't get anything. "I guess it only works when we are close to someone, until we can control our powers a bit better." Harry said. "So, now what?" Danny said. "Pranks!" they said together with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Let's do Jazz first. We can ask her if she would quiz us." They said, sharing the plan Danny had come up with in their minds. They went downstairs and asked Jazz, who was sitting at the table eating some fruit snacks. (AN: Try to imaging this prank, it's even funnier) "Jazz, would you quiz us on multiplication?" they asked with such sweet faces, (They've had a lot of practice, let's just say Lily and James don't trust that face any more) that Jazz said yes. "Ok, what's 5x5?" She said the answer, 25 in her mind. "25." The twins said. So they did that for a long time, her asking and reading her mind, finding the answer. Then she got way harder and did triple multiplication, thinking they would get some wrong. It didn't happen, and Jazz just asked harder and harder questions, even one that was for a level way older then her. She still knew the answer and so did the Potter twins. "But- how?" Jazz said with a dumbstruck look on her face at how two 10 ¾ year olds could know that answer. They couldn't help it, and Harry and Danny burst out laughing. "Did you guys have a calculator?" Jazz said unhappily. "Uh, yep." They said quickly, not wanting to tell her about being half-ghost. Jazz looked at them disapprovingly.

* * *

What did you think? I liked it! But I need you to vote:

A: Lily and James find out about them being half-ghosts, but don't tell them, like Jazz.

B: Lily and James find out, but they tell them they know.

C: Lily and James don't find out.

D: The Fentons and The Potters find out.

You vote with a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Birthdays and Letters

Chapter 3

B has won! B was Lily and James find out, but they tell them they know. That will happen soon, but I'm not good at revel scenes, could someone maybe help me with this unless you want a bad revel scene?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Danny.

Sorry for taking long to update this chapter, I'm trying to do better detailed scenes, and there's lots of stuff going on right now. I think this is a great improvement! Next time I'll work more on longer chapters.

Also, I'm going put some of this in first person, and swich POV's!

* * *

"Happy birthday Harry and Danny!" shouted Lily and James at the two twin boys, who were coming down the wooden stairs. Harry and Danny gasped as they looked around the transformed living room. On the white ceiling, there was 2 Happy Birthday balloons, one for Harry and one for Danny. Strung across the two lamps that sat at each ends of the small kitchen, there was a blue and red banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry and Danny!" On the wooden 6-people table, theyre was a yummy-looking chocolate cake. Last of all, there was some presents on the carpet.

It was their birthday, and also they would be getting their letters for Hogwarts. "Thanks, mom!" they said together and hugged them both, running over to the yummy-looking chocolate birthday cake. "Wait, don't forget your presents!" James said and the two looked with delighted expressions at some boxes. "Would you like to open them?" James asked, and he was meet with a yes shining in his sons' eyes. "Which one should we open first?" Harry asked Danny. "This one has my name on it." Danny said and tore off the blue wrapping paper to find a school textbook. Harry tore off blue paper on his present to find the same book. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Thanks mom and dad! This is on the list, right?" Danny said, looking at the red book he held in his hand. "Yep! But for now we celebrate your birthdays!" James said happily to the beaming boys. Lily lighted the red and blue candles with her wand, and James and her sang the Happy birthday song to them. Then, the twins blew out the candles and made a wish. Danny's wish was that, if mom and dad ever found out about them being half-ghost, they would accept them. Harry's wish was almost the same. Just then, an snowy owl flew in from the open window, letting a summer breeze. The owl flew over to James, who untied the two oh-so-familiar letters on it's leg. Then the owl took flight and soared out the window into the clear-blue sky. "Your letters are here!" James said happily to Harry and Danny, who were busy bouncing around the room in happiness.

Harry's POV

"Yes! We are going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed with glee leaking out of my ears. Danny was smiling ear to ear. Dad gave me my letter and gave my twin brother his. On the front it said in green ink:

Mr. H. Potter

In the Living Room

5 Owl Lane

Gorics (sp?) Hollow

London

On Danny's it said:

Mr. D. Potter

In the Living Room

5 Owl Lane

Gorics (sp?) Hollow

London

My heart racing faster then something really fast, I opened it. "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" I read excitedly, thinking of all the wonderful things we were going to learn! Then, I realized something. "Danny! What about our secret? We still don't have much control!" I whispered to Danny and he, relizing this, frowned. "Are you not happy you're going to Hogwarts? You were jumping around the room before!" asked Lily with a worried expression. "No! Of course we're happy!" I said quickly and beamed. Danny did the same, which made my parents smile. "Great! We're going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Lily said, still smiling. "Come on, we still have to cut the cake and for you to open the rest of your presents!" James said and I beamed again.

No one's POV

The party lasted from the afternoon to nighttime. Harry and Danny had got:

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

The Dark Forces: A Guide for Self-Protection

Brass Scales

Telescope

They both, using thought speak (as they liked to call it, because of Animorphs, a muggle series they really like. When in morph, the people can't talk, so they can talk in other people's heads. They call it thought speak.), agreed that this was their best birthday ever.

* * *

That's all for now and, again sorry for being very slow on this update. Also, I need you guys to vote again.

A: Lily and James die at the hands of Voldemort, like in the movies

B: They don't die

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Lily and James Find Out!

Hello, wonderful viewers! I'm sorry 'bout the wait, I was gone for 4 days without a computer.

Also sorry this is short. I just wanted to get a chapter out there, so everyone won't throw footwear at me.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP OR DP! How many times do I have to say that before you _finally _get that in your head!

The winner for the vote is… going to be announced right after this commercial break! JK, A has won! So Lily and James are gonna get killed. I haven't really got this down, so I'm making it up as I go along, like my random fics I make.

* * *

The two messy-hair twins were up in their room, practicing their ghost powers. The door was locked, so their parents (unless they used an un-locking spell, but that was rarely cast) couldn't get inside. The practicing was not going well. Harry and Danny had trouble controlling their powers, though Danny was a bit better then Harry (Many of us wonder, how did they keep their secret).

Suddenly, Harry started to sink through the floor and Danny tried to grab him, but his hand kept passing through Harry, who's head was only showing, before he phased through completely and almost did a faceplant on the carpeted living room floor, right in front of Lily and James. (AN: Sorry! I have a bad case of the commas!) A second later, Danny flopped on the floor next to him.

"What was that?" Lily asked, confused as to _why _her kids had just come falling into the living room. The twins panicked, and both unluckily, turned invisible. "Harry? Danny?" James asked, now extremely baffled. Harry and Danny had just fallen through the floor, and they disappeared from right under his nose! 'Accidental magic' he thought, but something told him it wasn't that. Both Harry and Danny reappeared, now sitting up, facing their puzzled parents. _Should we tell them?_ sended Danny to Harry in thought-speak. _I think we should. And with our control right now, they'd find out easily. _Harry shot back. _Ok then, I guess. Let's just hope they won't freak out!_ Danny completed.

"Was that accidental magic?" questioned Lily. "No. That was our powers." Harry said quietly. "Powers?" questioned James. "Yes. You know when we went to the Fentons?" Both Lily and James nodded. "Well, when the portal didn't work, we went inside to try and fix it. But Harry tripped, making me fall and I hit the 'on' button inside the portal," Both parents gave a small smile at that. "And ectoplasm shocked us. We turned into half-ghosts." Lily and James wore bewildered expressions. "What does that mean?" They asked. "It means we can do this." Harry said and him and Danny transformed into their ghost half.

Danny's hazel eyes (AN: Too bad! They're HAZEL not blue in this story!) turned a glowing green. His black hair turned snow white, and his blue shirt and pants turned into a HAZMAT jumpsuit. Harry's green eyes turned into glowing green, hair snow white, and blue shirt and green pants (Very mismatched. My mom would not let me wear this!) into an HAZMAT jumpsuit. The two looked exactly like each other.

"But- but- how- did you-" Lily stuttered. "What powers do you have?" asked James, both excited, confused and surprised. Danny flew around the room, and Harry ran right through his dad, earning a shiver from him. Danny turned invisible and appeared next to Lily, who jumped. "That's cool!" Lily said, amazed. "We can also read people's minds and send thoughts or pictures to each other." Harry said, and sent a picture to both Lily and James minds. The picture was Harry and Danny in ghost form, flying around the house. In the end, Lily and James still loved the twins. But, no one knew about the disaster that was just around the corner.

* * *

Ha Ha! Cliffy!

Sorry Lily and James were_ Way _OCC. Also, more voting! Yay!

A: Danny becomes an Animagus.

B: Harry does.

C: No one does.

I'm stuck for ideas, so please, if ya have any, put it in a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Voldy Gets His Butt Kicked!

Chapter 5

Very, very, very sorry about the wait. I have no excuse though, I was not in a writing mood, so throw all the footwear you want!

Harry muse: Great, now all your readers hate you.

IAmTheDaydreamer: No they don't! I was just… late.

Danny muse: Geez, you have to write more.

IAmTheDaydreamer: Just for that, I'm going to do something bad to you in this chappie!

Harry muse: Whoops, now your readers are throwing high heels.

IAmTheDaydreamer: What?! Oh no. *Millions of high heels hit me*

A won. A was Danny becomes an Animagus. I just realized, though, how is he going to find out if he is a first year? How about Danny and Harry's grandfather and grandmother were wizards, and their papa is an Animagus, but he has some talent and he found out his in his First year? Idk. Give meh some suggestions, cuz' I don't really like this one.

Disclaimer: *IAmTheDaydreamer morphs into a red-tailed hawk* I don't own Harry or Danny!

It was a normal starry night. Lily and James were sitting on the red living room couch, Harry and Danny asleep. Suddenly, the door was blasted off it's hinges, crashing on the carpeted living room. Lily and James, surprised, looked up to see a snake-like wizard, grinning evilly.

Danny's POV

Harry and me were awakened by some guy's yell of "Avada Kedavra!". We, wondering what had happened, ran downstairs with confused minds. In the living room, standing over two bodies was a scary-looking bald wizard. He was scary, with red eyes and white skin. He also had no nose. I mean, what's up with that? Anyway, back to the story. "Mom! Dad!" We shouted, horrified, witch made the wizard look at us with wicked eyes.

He shot some kind of wizard ecto-blast out of his wand at both of us. The green light hit us, though it did nothing. "What was that supposed to do?" Harry mocked the shocked wizard. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from no where and we fell, yelling in pain. It felt like someone was etching something in my forehead with a knife! Then, as quickly as it came, it went away.

By this time, we were very mad at the bald dude. He has killed our parents! Anyone who hurt any of our family was gonna _pay_. I sent in thought-speak to Harry: Should we go ghost and kick this guys butt? I asked. Let's do it! He's a jerk. Harry sent back. "Going ghost!" we shouted and the white rings appeared, one traveling up and one down. We both changed into our ghost half. By now, that evil wizard was completely confused, witch I expected him to be. It gave us an advantage. "This is for killing our parents!" I shouted and charged an ecto-blast. I threw the energy, and it hit him, sending him backwards. He got up and shot another green light at us, which we dodged, not wanting to get hurt again. Then, Harry read his mind and sent me a great plan. I shot him an ecto-blast at the same time Harry did, and this time he flew far, far away. He is as easy as the Box Ghost! I laughed. That's saying something. We did a high-five, then looked at mom and dad.

We started to cry, and changed back to human form. We heard a roaring of a motorcycle (What the Golden Eagle? Yeah, that's an Animorphs joke. Sorry if ya don't get it.) and saw it land outside the front door. Harry and I tensed, ready to fight again if we had to. What we saw next surprised me. A big man stepped through the doorway! (Sorry for the lameness of that sentence)

Sorry for the shortness. Again, just wanted to get a chapter out there. So yeah, give me ideas for Danny being an Animagus. Or should I keep that explaination?


	6. An AN Note, Please Read!

AN

Sorry that this is just an authors note. Anyway, I just reread the story and I realized that it was HORRIBLE! I really need to work on my describing skills… Anyway, I need your reviews! I'm thinking to ether:

A: Scrap it

B: Put up for adaption

C: Rewrite it (But with much longer waits, cuz I want to do much better chapters)

So, put your vote in a review please!


	7. I have picked

AN

Sorry that this is just an authors note. Anyway, I just reread the story and I realized that it was HORRIBLE! I really need to work on my describing skills… Anyway, I need your reviews! I'm thinking to ether:

A: Scrap it

B: Put up for adaption

C: Rewrite it (But with much longer waits, cuz I want to do much better chapters)

So, put your vote in a review please!


	8. Chapter 6: FINALLY A NEW CHAP!

Hey guys. I know about the cliffie, and I got a new review and I was so on a guilt trip!  
However, I think I've improved. But, sorry, while I read a ton of angst, I just can't seem to imagine Harry and Danny like that. Gonna try my best.  
Speaking of trying, you guys really should read Garth Nix's _Keys to the Kingdom _series. Its the best, a little confusing at first, but I warn you, don't read, like the second book. Trust me, unless you've read the first book, scan the first and you'll be like, what the heck is a Fetcher? The House? Nothing? The Keys? The Will? Denizens? Nithlings? Trustees? OK, u get the point.  
Here are all the books 1-7: _Mister Monday Grim Tuesday Drowned Wednesday Sir Thursday Lady Friday Superior Saturday (StarClan, she's a real pain, and I __FREAKING NEES THIS ONE!) Lord Sunday_.

OK enough of ranting.

* * *

The snowy owl swooped by one of the windows embedded in the majestic castle. The starry night was still, and her wings cut through the air like a knife. Her destination was impeccably clear in her mind, and the owl glided down to one of the windows, this one wide open. Gold and red banners shined back at her, lions eternally posed in a roar, and the room was filled with the noise of sleeping children.

She swooped in and titled her beautiful wings back slightly to slow down enough for the bird's feet to touch the ground- or rather, she hoped, the boy's shoulder.  
The boy in question had his back turned to her, and did not speak when she landed on the bedpost softly. The snowy owl grew worried. He'd been like this ever since his parents died. It has been two angsty months since his owner's parents had been murdered. His mental state should have been better. He could go insane with grief!

The owl was just shifting forward to give her owner a nip on his finger, to remind him that she was always there, when The Boy Who Lived flung his head around- and the anxious owl flapped back at the sight of him.

His raven hair was messier then usual, and the red nose, eyes and cheeks, told her that he had been sobbing. The tear-tracks gleaming on his face only proved it. He still had the scar, the lightning bolt Voldemort had cursed him with. But the owl noticed that his eyes seemed to be glowing a forest green (AN: I wanted Harry's eye color I'm ghost form to be deeper then Danny's).

Suddenly, her owner launched himself out the open windows, cascading down into the darkness.

Seconds later, the owl spotted a blur of white and black darting onward towards the Forbidden Forest. Her eyes dulled and she seemed to suppress a sigh. Then she hobbled on over to her cage and snuggled up, knowing he'd be back in the morning. Then she fell into a pit of black.

Outside, another white and black streak was just visible, jetting over to the Forbidden Forest, presumably going to greet his brother.

(You like it? Its in Hedwig's POV, I also read where to make new paragraphs. And I learned a bunch of new words. My favorite impeccable. It means perfect. I also want to give you a long chapter, at least 3,000 words. Plus I'm listening to How to Save a Life by the fray, and its helping me a lot. Don't worry, this is not the end!)

I fiercely mopped up my new tears with my sleeve.

Memories floated past, I was in some sort of reverie, in my old room, with Danny and trying to quell our rapidly increasing magic, it was destroying the room in the shape of a tornado... All four of us, mom, dad, Danny, and me posing for a family photo...

I was abruptly aware that wet tears were cascading (AN Yeah, I love that word too!) down my face, and bursting, firey rage bubbled up in my stomach. Pure fury had grabbed the steerering wheel from me, and poured ghostly energy into my gloved hands, making them grow luminess with forest green energy. Power racing through my veins, making me go insane, I struggled to quell (like that word too) the raging monster that had momentarily taken over my body. I barely managed to at least steer myself away and finally slaked myself of the building power; it was becoming unbearable.

After a horrid explosion, I poked open one eye and saw the damage. A carriage was blasted apart, lying, still smoking, in pieces on the ground, which was, fortunately, only a little scorched. I gasped in relief, then a panicked thought flung inside my brain. The thresals! Were they okay?!

I swiftly scanned the land before me, spotting the two started and annoyed thresals a little ways away from the wreck. Luckily, they seemed unharmed. "Wow, Harry, you let your emotions take over way too much." My ears picked up behind me.

Startled, I flew at least a foot higher up, and a strangled gasp wriggled out of my mouth. The tentacles of fear slinked away and were replaced by annoyance as I turned around to see Danny floating behind me, in ghost form and eyes glowing brighter than mine.

(Third-person POV)

The similarities of the two twins were quite shocking. In ghost form, you almost couldn't tell them apart! They both had hazmat suits, same color... But Danny had brighter green eyes then Harry did, and he had his scar on his cheek. (yeah, I don't know where it was before, but now its there because it makes it easier to see which is Danny and which is Harry) "Hey!" Harry let loose a blast of ice at his brother, successfully freezing him solid.

The Danny-sicle plummeted toward the ground, but he broke himself out. An immense piece of ice was cast over to a giggling Harry, and almost met its target before Harry engulfed the ice in flames, reducing it to harmless water. Gravity dragged it towards the land.

Danny shot some daggers at his twin, and Harry threw them back. Then Harry shook the childish feeling away, and drifted over to Danny. "We should head back." Harry nodded up at the sky, where beautiful red and orange, arrays of different colors were spreading across the stained sky.

"Yeah, we have Flying Practice tomorrow!" Danny buzzed with excitement at the thought of one day playing Quidditch, maybe even with Harry!

Danny earned a small smile back. "Yeah." His twin sounded much less happy then Danny.

The floating BoyWhoLived sighed, his mood dampening and flickered out as he unhappily bit the inside of his cheek. Danny wanted Harry to get over their parent's murder. Yes, he was extremely grief-ridden, but it's been more then three months! Hopefully his bro would get over it soon.  
They quickly jetted over to the ajar window and Danny flew over to his bed, transforming back into himself. His hair turned black and untamable (he would know), eyes dimming to a cute baby blue, his HAZMAT suit transforming into plain blue pajamas, (but he still wore that scar upon his cheek) and he toppled into the sanctuary that was his bed.

Harry did the same, but scar on his forehead, and he took of his glasses. No need to break them again.

They were snoring in a minute.

* * *

So, what you think? Yeah, not like, **that **long, but much better then my other chappies! Hope you enjoyed, and I'm trying to start this story up and running again! But I can't say when I'm next going to update. I can't wait to write Flying Practice, so hopefully maybe next week. Try to make it at least 1,000 words.  
Hope you find my awesome vocabulary impressive!


	9. Chapter 7: A Filler :

Harry Potter slowly opened his dark green Iris. "Aah!" he yelled when he caught sight of the luminous ecto green eyes glowing down at him.  
He sat up so exponentially, the boy banged his head on the side of his bed. Danny, floating above him, euphoricilly laughed at Harry's shout of pain. Rubbing his now sore head, and glaring at his brother, Harry Potter quickly waved his wand and with a crack noise, fire-sand climbed out of the tip and formed a phoenix, which started to assail Danny.  
Harry smirked and smiled at this hillarous sight. That is, until Danny froze the phoenix solid. Harry smirked again and said, "Danny! You're so childish!" which Danny responded with, "Hey, we are children!" he teased.  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
Danny deviated the topic. "Hey, we have Flying Practice today!"  
Harry's excitement lit up his eyes with fire. "oh, yeah!"  
"Let's go. I'm starved and not tarrying here!" Danny leapt up and flung himself out the aperture, which was the door.  
Harry again rolled his eyes and flashed over to Phantom. Then he simply just phased through the levee. Danny could be so incoherent! But, time for breakfast.

* * *

Very short snip. Sorry for shortness, I just wanted to give you guys something. Anyway, I just got SwiftKey keyboard, and that keyboard is a lot easier to use then the other keyboard.  
Harry is like the older brother but Danny is like the younger one.  
Got some more new vocabulary!


End file.
